De Violables y Violadores
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILER 49 DEL MANGA. Mini-shot. Los hermanos Gilbert y Vincent Nightray eran todos unos ídolos en cuanto a chicas se hablaba pero para la "rapida" mente de Break ellos solo eran "un violable y un violador" ¡Humor! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Jejejeje aquí me tienen de nuevo con un mini-mini-shot que se me ocurrió anoche en medio de una conversación en el messenger XD**

**No piensen nada malo, solo mencione: "uno se ve violable y el otro violador" cuando me mostraron un fanart y... ¡Cha chan! Pensé en los adorables hermanos Nightray, porque vaaamos ¡Gil es todo un uke violable! 8D !**

**En fin, me encantaría poner más caritas pero estoy en una lap y a duras penas encontre el acento, ¡Dios que cosas con los caracteres! D:**

**Aclaraciones: Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki (creador del manga) y a la editorial Square Enix. Yo solo los tomé por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo, ¡Eso NO es ético! ¬¬**

**Ok, ahora si sin más que decir los dejo leer... ¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~De Violables y Violadores~

No se lo esperaban, pero el plan iba a la perfección. La atención de Isla Yura estaba totalmente centrada en Oz Vessalius y su hermana Ada que los acompañaba en la ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Break sonrió, pues aunque no pudiera ver se imaginaba que Yura estaría acosando a Oz por su particular parecido a Jack Vessalius y que asimismo fuera contenedor de su alma

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan- comento Liam acomodándose las gafas con un aire de seriedad imperturbable –Mientras Oz-sama siga entreteniendo a Isla Yura nos será más fácil encontrar la piedra sello-

-¿Huh? ¿No querrás decir que Isla Yura entretiene a Oz-kun?- corrigió totalmente divertido el contratista de Mad Hatter sonriendo con burla

-Bueno… si- respondió el pelicastaño mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien. El grito de varias chicas al centro del salón alarmo a ambos contratistas de Pandora

-¡Kya~! ¡Es Vincent Nightray-sama!- chillo emocionada una de las nobles –He oído que últimamente rechaza las reuniones sociales, me sorprende que este aquí-

-¡Aw, sus ojos siempre son tan gentiles!-

-¡Ah, miren por allá! ¡Gilbert Nightray-sama!- señalo otra mujer reunida en la entrada del salón principal de la mansión

-¡Que sorpresa! Los dos chicos adoptados por la familia Nightray están aquí-

-Ah…- suspiraron varias –¡La misma cara melancólica como siempre! Él carece lo amigable de Vincent-sama, ¡pero sus ojos dorados bañados en tristeza solo le dan carisma!-

Las piernas del pelinegro contratista de Raven comenzaron a temblar ante tanta atención por parte de las mujeres presentes en la ceremonia, por otra parte su hermano solo atino a saludarlo gentilmente con un ademan de mano y una sonrisa mata-nenas

-Jeh, vaya, vaya- se burlo el peliblanco al escuchar los comentarios de las féminas –Pobre Gilbert-kun, seguro en estos momentos esta temblando como un neko-chan asustado-

-Eres malo, Xerxes Break- suspiro cansadamente el contratista de lentes

-No soy malo- se defendió cual niño pequeño -Solo pienso que es divertido, a él le dan miedo los gatos y actúa como uno muy asustado-

-Como sea, como sea- contesto Liam restándole importancia con un ademan de mano –Aunque por otra parte no estaría mal vigilar a Vincent Nightray, ha actuado raro desde hace días-

-Huh, no creo que sea importante, está muy ocupado con las pequeñas damas- comento burlonamente sintiendo la atmosfera llena de suspiros y brillantina en el aire

-¡Ah, Vincent-sama es genial!- menciono una noble pasando al lado de los miembros de Pandora afirmando lo dicho por Break. Liam solo suspiro mirando con extrañeza a las mujeres sonrojadas alrededor del rubio y el pelinegro, regreso su mirada al rostro pensativo de su compañero

-¿Sucede algo Xerx?- pregunto Lunettes ante la expresión ida del sombrerero

-Solo pensaba- respondió con torpeza

-¿Pensar? Vaya broma, Xerxes Break- respondió burlonamente, el albino ladeo la cabeza girando hacia donde escuchaba la voz de él –¿Entonces, se puede saber en qué pensabas?-

-En ellos dos- señalo a la muchedumbre de chicas que rodeaban a los "herederos" de la casa guardiana de Raven

-¿No me digas que de repente te preocupan?-

-No, no, no, mi querido anteojos-kun- rió divertidamente, Liam frunció el ceño graciosamente al mismo tiempo que una vena palpitaba por su frente

-¿Entonces, Xerx?-

-Pensaba que… pobres chicas y pobre Gilbert-kun- sonrió burlonamente fingiendo preocupación

-Xerxes deja de jugar, ¿Por qué pobres de ellos?-

-Sencillo mi querido anteojos-kun… - hizo una pausa dramática típica de él -_Porque Gilbert es violable y Vincent un violador_-

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Liam asimilo la frase que el loco de Break había dicho, instantáneamente se sonrojo violentamente al entender el concepto del mensaje

-¡Xerxes Break!- regaño cual mayor a un niño sumamente pequeño y precoz

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?- respondió metiéndose un caramelo de su reserva secreta a la boca

-No puedo creer que alguien como tú sea el sirviente de la magistral casa Reinsworth, ahora basta de juegos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Seeeh- contesto con desgano alargando la palabra como todo menor regañado, pronto ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia otra habitación de la mansión para discutir la siguiente parte del plan

Sonrió divertido observando con sus ojos bicolor como los dos mayores se iban, quien se imaginaria que aunque fuera en "broma" el señor sombrerero le atinara justo al clavo

-"_Porque_ _la única que me interesa ahora es mi querida Ada Vessalius_"- pensó apartándose de sus enérgicas admiradoras para dirigirse a su querida princesa, carta de triunfo

* * *

**¡Yay!... Me parece esto es lo más corto que he escrito pero... creo quedo bien n_nU**

**Jejejejeje si les gustó les agradecería me lo dijeran por un review... ah y hablando de eso, ¡No saben cuanto trabajo tengo! ToT**

**Muchas veces ni los contesto, en serio... si escogen una carrera aunque sea técnica, no escojan Contabilidad ¬¬**

**Bueeeh... por cierto, ¿Lo notaron? Puse algo de Vincent x Ada, la verdad ví una imagen que me encanto y pues me dieron ganas de escribir algo de ellos XD !**

**Jajajajaja bueno, bueno, ya me voy se cuidan ¡Bye~!**


End file.
